


thursday #6f4e37

by blueplutoberry



Series: 7 days (a week) [7]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Best Friends, Drabble, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Huang Ren Jun-centric, Love Confessions, M/M, renhyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28609563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueplutoberry/pseuds/blueplutoberry
Summary: thursday is for "old books, a downpour, telling the truth, comfortable silence, hand holding, wrapping a gift, the smell of leather, reminiscence"
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Series: 7 days (a week) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085363
Kudos: 12





	thursday #6f4e37

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, it's me again. Last time with the last drabble of that series.
> 
> And yesterday I was thinking about it, as the times passed, I realized that maybe for some of you that series hasn't been that exciting as it was for me. Because it's not really exciting. It wasn't supposed to be full of actions and twists. It's just one day per day. Describing it as nothing specific but still magical, significant. Like a full moon over our heads, or blurry photographs made by friends, or watching childhood cartoons in the morning… Showing that every little detail in our daily life can be nice. It's nothing exciting and maybe it's boring at some point, but I wanted to make a light series that would make you smile, that would make your day a little bit brighter (especially in such hard times), and I hope I succeeded in it. I hope that by reading one, two, or maybe even every story in this series I was able to make you happy. I had a lot of fun writing it and it made me happy, and after all I think that it all that matters - that the author likes their work, and I do. I hope I’m not the only one, though.
> 
> Please tell me what you think about it.
> 
> Once again, I'd like to thank the author of that [tumblr post](https://esperides.tumblr.com/post/171178953245/tag-your-vibe) who gave me an idea for that series and was nice enough to let me use it. Thank you so much<33
> 
> Hope you enjoyed<33

Every Thursday they have their band rehearsal in Renjun’s garage. Sometimes they meet up more often, but basically everyone is always busy, and the only day that fits them the most is Thursday. Almost the middle of the week, but students mostly start their weekend after Thursday classes, and start their half-part jobs on Friday. Somehow Thursday is the day they have the most time to meet up and play some music.

The garage used to be dirty and cluttered with everything Renjun’s parents “needed”, but not that much to keep in the house. When he announced that he wanted to create a garage band, and the things needed to go, they threw most of them without hesitation. However, many things still stayed, hidden in boxes and on the shelves hanging on the walls. Old books that no one ever read, his childhood toys that for some reason were too valuable to get rid of, or some junks like broken pots or cups that “maybe one day would be useful”, although Renjun was sure they wouldn’t. But there was still a lot of space for Donghyuck’s drums and Chenle’s keyboard, and it was enough for him.

He finished his classes at 10 am, and from then on stays all day in the garage, tuning and playing his guitar. He started playing when he was in middle school, but only recently improved enough to play more complicated songs, or even his own songs. In the future all of them are going to perform their own songs on the big stage. It’s Renjun’s dream and he’s sure it’ll come true one day.

Suddenly someone knocks on the garage door, and it’s Donghyuck. A soaking wet Donghyuck, who tries to cover his head under a coat, but the results are pretty poor. Renjun lets him in. It’s a downpour outside. The strong, cold rain, falling on the ground with a loud echo. Donghyuck is shivering and cursing under his breath, and quickly stands next to the heater. It’s not giving much heat though, because it wasn’t that cold before, so Renjun didn’t even think about turning it on. Donghyuck does it for him, or rather for himself.

“What are you doing here so early?” Renjun asks, looking at his phone. It’s 1:30 pm and they were supposed to meet after 4. Donghyuck only shrugs.

“I dunno, had nothing better to do.” And Renjun nods and they are sitting in silence. Comfortable silence because they are close. Closer than Renjun had ever been with anyone else, and whereas the silence with others would be awkward, or at least uncomfortable, it’s different with Donghyuck. He returns to playing his guitar, and Donghyuck sits next to the heater and waves his head right and left to the beat.

“Can you help me to wrap the present for Chenle?” Donghyuck asks suddenly, when Renjun was about to start playing another song. 

“What present?” 

“It's Chenle’s birthday on Sunday, and you know that I suck at wrapping.” he whines, making sweet eyes for the boy, knowing that the other wouldn’t be able to say no. “Come on, help me.”

And so Renjun did. 

They're standing in front of a small table by the wall, and Renjun teaches Donghyuck in what place to bend the paper for it to look good. Made by Renjun it looks good, Donghyuck’s not sure if his work would be any close to Renjun's, though.

“And now only a ribbon left.” Renjun says, taking out the golden ribbon from the metal can. The cookie box that every household has, but no one has ever eaten or seen the cookies inside. Renjun has some of these cans, full of needles and threads, because one time his mother had gotten so into sewing and bought a bunch of such stuff. She then got bored of it pretty quickly and all of this ended up as part of the clutter in the garage. "Put your finger here." he adds pointing at the place where two parts of the ribbon cross. Donghyuck does as he was told.

Their fingers meet for like a millisecond, until Renjun takes his and ties a big bow right on Donghyuck’s forefinger.

“You can take it now.” and Donghyuck slides his finger out of the loop. And it’s a silence between them for a while. This good kind of comfortable silence.

“You know what...” Donghyuck starts after a few minutes. They’ve both sat down on the sofa, so close to each other. Donghyuck doesn’t look at Renjun. His gaze is down and he’s playing with his drumsticks. They are worned out, he knows he needs to buy new ones sometime soon. “I have something to tell you.”

“What’s that?” a silence. Donghyuck’s taking a deep breath, and he wants something or someone to disturb him, to enter the garage and stop him from even opening the mouth again. Because he’s scared of what he’s about to say.

“I like you.” he says quickly, and incoherently. Renjun is about to ask to repeat it, because at first he didn’t catch it, but he stops himself from that when he finally understands. Like in rom-coms they like to watch everything happen in slow-motion, but he finally got what the other said. Renjun’s eyes widen and he doesn’t answer anything for a while. Thinking about what to say. Does he reciprocate the feeling, or doesn’t he. He’s not sure, probably he does. But he doesn’t want to fucked up their friendship. He knows he needs to be careful.

“Hyuck-a,” he starts slowly and he can feel like the other tenses up by that. Renjun takes Donghyuck’s hand into his, and he rubs his thumb gently, to calm him down. Or maybe to calm both of them down. Donghyuck’s hands are dried up and Renjun reminds himself that he needs to buy some hand lotion for him. 

“I like you, too,” he answers after a long pause. Donghyuck looks at him surprised, as if not believing in his words. 

It reminds Renjun about the time they met for the first time, when Renjun approached him during one of their classes and asked if Donghyuck would like to be in pair with him for some biology project. And Donghyuck did exactly the same face. Surprised. Because no one ever wanted to be working with him, because he’s too loud and doesn’t actually help much. As if it was his fault he didn’t understand biology whatsoever. And Renjun smiled at him with this beautiful smile of his and nodded.

Their project came out the best and since then they’ve been working together on every project, in every class they had. Somewhere in the middle becoming friends, then best friends, inseparable best friends forever, until death do us apart, quoting Donghyuck.

And maybe Renjun always felt some kind of bigger affection towards the boy, but was pushing these feelings away, to not destroy their friendship. Or maybe wasn’t really sure about the thing between them, because they acted like really close friends, and from that to lovers and partners is a really thin line. So when Donghyuck finally announces what he feels, even if these were just three simple words, Renjun is sure about his feelings suddenly.

Donghyuck hugs Renjun tightly. He can smell the characteristic smell of his leather jacket. And he likes it because it reminds him of Renjun. Renjun who always wears leather, Renjun who’s intimidating for those who don't know him, the one who curses a lot and throws fists, even though he wouldn’t hurt anyone ever. And Donghyuck feels like he knows Renjun forever. He feels like he would be able to understand him without words, but right now he’s not sure. It seems like a dream, because Donghyuck was so scared of how Renjun may react, that he imagined only bad outcomes. He imagined them ending their friendship because of the awkwardness and discomfort between them, he imagined the laughs and ignorance, and maybe even curses. And he knew that Renjun would never laugh at him for something like that, but he just prefered to imagine that, than having his hopes high and heart broken.

“You’re not lying, are you?” he asks in the tiniest voice possible, heard only for Renjun’s ear. The other shakes his head.

“No, I’m not.”

And they stay in this exact position, as if their bodies were exactly for each other. They fit perfectly. Donghyuck with his head on Renjun’s shoulder, arms around the boy's neck, and Renjun with his arms around Donghyuck’s waist. And they can feel each other breathe, slowly and peacefully. And they're both smiling, although they can't see it right now.

They release from each other's embrace, but they’re still close. Real close, and it’s never been awkward between them, and now it’s not either. Just different. Donghyuck looks at Renjun, and it seems like he’s lost. Wandering from Renjun’s left eye, to right eye, and then lower to his nose, and lips, and quickly at eyes again. Renjun, in comparison, is more calm. As if he’s used to the closeness - as if he imagined it at least once in the past. He did. He used to imagine Donghyuck being so close to him, not as a friend. As someone more.

He holds onto Donghyuck’s hands again, and they are warm. Finally they are warm, because they are always cold. And they were especially cold when Donghyuck’s entered the garage soaking wet, and sneezing. For a while Renjun was scared that the other would catch a cold. And he would be the one taking care of him - which wouldn’t be so bad altogether, but that’s not the point.

“Hey, look at me.” Renjun whispered, trying to calm the other boy down. It helps. Donghyuck stopped looking everywhere beside Renjun and smiled back. It isn’t his perfect smile, because he was still nervous, but at least he tried.

And they are looking at each other for a while, until Renjun starts to lean his head forward. Slowly, maybe hesitating a little, and Donghyuck seeing this, closes his eyes and leans forward too. As if giving Renjun the confirmation, as if saying yes, please, kiss me.

And they do. Their lips meet and it’s not a deep kiss with tongues and teeths, like there is sometimes presented in the movies. They’re just touching, moving their lips slightly against each other as if exploring the new feeling, the new experience. They are both inexperienced. It’s not Renjun’s first kiss, but he can’t say that he’s an experienced kisser, and Donghyuck isn’t either. They are best friends so they talk about it, and Renjun knows that it’s Donghyuck’s first kiss. And he doesn’t want to screw it up. That’s why he’s moving slowly. In Donghyuck’s pace.

Renjun puts his palm on Donghyuck’s neck. His thumb on the boy's cheek, caressing it, and he deepens the kiss. Licks Donghyuck’s lips, asking for consent, for entrance. And the other lets him in. And they kiss differently now. More lively, more emotionally. Not as scared as they were just a while ago.

It’s a new feeling, and at first Renjun thought that it would be weird kissing his best friend, but it was all but that. It’s kinda magical, an eerie feeling that for some reason feels familiar and just right.

After a few minutes they move away. Not too far. Just enough to catch a breath and be able to look at each other again. And they smile. Their cheeks blushed - Renjun is still holding his hand on Donghyuck's neck, on his warm skin, his constellation-like moles. Donghyuck is so beautiful, he thinks, and he tells him that at which he receives an even brighter smile, but then Donghyuck breaks their eye contact and hides his face in Renjun's neck. 

"You're embarrassing me." he murmurs, at which Renjun just laughs.

And they will stay like that until the rest of the band comes, and they'll start the rehearsal. Chenle will immediately notice that there's something different between them, but wouldn't say a thing, and Mark will be oblivious until Renjun and Donghyuck announce it a few days later. And all their friends will congratulate them and say something like finally, because almost everyone was aware about their feelings apart from them.

But until then they stay like that. On rainy, autumn Thursday. Side by side. As if they found a perfect place in this world. In each other's embrace, that feels like home. That is home.


End file.
